Kate
by SoulfullyInclined
Summary: Contains abuse, cutting. I don't own anyone. *Please Review. Be Kind/Nice.*
1. Chapter 1

I woke up that morning at 6 to begin my routine. As I curled my long shiny golden hair I thought about my mother. This was the only thing she had taught me. She never once loved me. By 7 that morning my hair was curled my make up was done my stuff was ready for school and my cheerleading outfit was on since today was Friday game day. I knew my cousin Amy was still sleeping. If she had actually gotten out of bed by noon that would've been nice. Not that she ever did. Her philosophy was, why get up early if you didn't have a job. Which she didn't and she hadn't. I supposed the bus wouldn't be too terrible. It would give me time to socialize. Socialize. Like hell I would. God I never did. On buses anyway.

The morning passed by my in a slow long blur. I hadn't bothered to pack lunch so of course I didn't eat any. And the school lunch? Oh god who the hell would eat that?

So I went and sat in the library in my own private little corner away from everyone else. I stared off into space but pretty soon I started feeling panicky. I ran through the library ignoring everyone who kept telling me that running in the library wasn't allowed. I ran through the hallways my feet pounding. Now I was running so fast it seemed I would never stop and that I was flying. I ignored everyone who asked what was wrong. I wouldn't be safe and didn't stop running until I ran down the basement steps and into the women's restroom. There I leaned against a wall to catch my breath.

After lunch I had science. We started on our experiments with our lab partners. I got up to sharpen my pencil letting my partner do most of the work. My friend Nick was beside me at the pencil sharpener.

"Hey Kate," he said.

"Hi."

"I saw you run off at lunch today. Are you ok?"

"Yeah I'm fine."

"Ok."

Around 4 that afternoon, the rest of the cheerleaders and myself were sitting on the green grass ready for practice. Before we started practice our coach told us that since the school was going to Paris on vacation we wouldn't have any practice during that time. We already knew this since an announcement had been made previously during the school day.

Halfway through practice I started panicking again. I ran off the field into the locker room, gathered my stuff and ran home.

By the time I got home my hair was completely uncurled. I would have to recurl it again before the game that night. I ran upstairs and safely into my bedroom, which I closed and locked. No one called between the hours of 4 and 7 which was when the game was scheduled to begin. Not that I expected them to. No one called anymore anyway. Or emailed or IMed.

At 7:30 that night I ran back home again. And stayed there for the rest of the night. Any wasn't home. I didn't know where she was.

Later that night I tried to drown myself in my bathtub. I ended up passing out and falling asleep.


	2. Phone Call

It was 4 a.m. Saturday morning. I woke up because my phone had rang, waking me up.

"Hello?" I answered, wondering who in their right mind would be calling at this hour.

"Hi Kate," a perky voice replied.

It was Lizzie McGuire.

"Oh it's you."

"Yeah hi."

"What the hell are you doing, calling at 4 in the morning?

"I just wanted to see how you're doing."

"At 4 in the morning?"

"Well, I hadn't gotten around to calling you before."

"You actually wanted to call me?"

"Yes."

"How'd you get my number who gave it to you?"

"Claire. Claire gave me your number."

"Oh."

"We won the game."

"Oh."

"You wanna do something later?"

"Don't you have plans with Miranda?"

"No she left for Mexico already."

"Oh. What about Gordo?"

"He's gone to Israel."

"Oh."

"Well?"

"Well what?"

"So?"

"Yes?"

"Do you?"

"Idinno we'll see."

"Ok ring me and let me know now that you have my number."

"Ok bye."


	3. Dad

We hung up. Downstairs, I heard a key turn in the front door. Oh no, I thought. My mom was at a hotel and my cousin was staying with some friends. That could only mean one thing. That the key turning in the door belonged to one other person; my father. The one and only person I was afraid of. Well, so far. I don't know what he was doing here; the last I knew he was in Mexico with his new wife and her kids. I couldn't get out of the house without him seeing me. I heard the door close and lock. Oh no. I was trapped inside my own house. I looked around my room, searching for the nearest weapon, or what could possibly be used as one and found a black metal umbrella.

"Kate," I heard him shout.

The door of my room wasn't locked because my mom didn't usually bother me after she went to bed. But it was closed, however. I always feared the next time he'd come back. Even if Amy and my mom were home, they wouldn't have done anything. I didn't make a move to lock my bedroom door but I did move slowly toward it. Once in front of it, I reached and grabbed the umbrella. I heard heavy footsteps come up the stairs.

"Kate," he called.

He walked down the hall where he stepped in front of my door, which I was on the other side of. He turned the knob not even bothering to knock. No one did in my family. He opened the door and I was on the ground.

"I knew I'd find you here," he said.

_Where else would I be at this hour?_ I thought.

He kicked me with the toe of his boot.

"I haven't even done anything yet," I cried.

"Be quiet. You'll wake everyone up," he said.

"No one's here. Mom . . . Mom's at a hotel and Amy's at a cousins," I replied.

"I meant everyone in the neighborhood."

He kicked my back.

"Ow," I whispered.

"Just you being here . . ." he told me.

"Oh do you this to your wife too?" I asked.

"Shut up. Now get on the bed."

"What, no," I said.

"I said now."

I closed my eyes and shielded my face with my arms, the umbrella in one. He hit me then kicked me some more, throwing the umbrella on the floor.

"This isn't the last you'll see of me. I'll be back," he said.

And then left.

I waited until I heard him leave the house I frantically dialed lizzies number on my phone, as it wasn't programmed.

"Hello?" she asked.

"Liz . . . Lizzie?" I asked.

"Yeah Kate what's wrong?"

"I . . . I need to come over. I need to get away from here."

"Yeah sure. Do you want my mom to come pick you up?"

"No it's fine I'll walk."

"You sure?"

"Yeah. Thank you, so much."

"Yeah sure."

"Ok bye Lizzie."

"Bye Kate."

I frantically put some stuff in my purse, not sure how long I'd be gone. I then walked down the stairs and out the front door, slamming it closed behind me and began the long walk to Lizzie's.


	4. Chapter 4

Once at Lizzie's I knocked on the door then pulled out my phone and looked at the time, noting it was 5 a.m. Footsteps walked across the wooden floor of the front entryway.

"Yes?" Lizzie's mom, Mrs. McGuire, asked.

"Mrs. McGuire, it's me, Kate."

"Kate, come in, why aren't you at home?" she asked, opening and unlocking the 2 front doors.

Once they were opened she stepped to the side to let me in.

"Hey thanks," I said.

Mr. McGuire was standing in the hall.

"Hi Kate come on in," he said.

"Thanks."

I stepped inside and Mrs. McGuire closed the door behind me. Lizzie came down the stairs in her black robe, her curly blonde hair spilling over the top.

"Hey what's goin on," she said.

"Hi Lizzie," I said.

"Hey omygod what happened to your face?" she asked.

"It's a long story," I said.

"Lizzie," Mrs. McGuire said warningly.

"Yeah alrite I'll get some ice," she said, walking into the kitchen.

"Can I get you something to drink?" Mrs. McGuire asked me.

"Um tea is fine," I answered.

"Ok."

I followed her into the kitchen. Lizzie was standing by the fridge with ice which I took from her and put on my face.

"Thanks," I said, pulling a chair out from the kitchen table and sitting down.

"Uh huh," Lizzie said, sitting down as well.

Mrs. McGuire rifled through the cabinets until she found a box of jasmine tea. Mr. McGuire had followed us into the kitchen. His cell rang.

"Yes hello?" he asked.

He looked at Mrs. McGuire.

"It's Pine," he said.

"Oh?" she asked.

"Yeah there's a problem with Matt. I'm gonna take this call in the living room."

"Ok."

Mrs. McGuire opened the box as she took a cup down out of the cabinets.

"This ok Kate?" she asked me.

"Hmm?" I asked distractedly.

"This ok? The tea?"

"Oh. Yeah. Sure."

"Ok."

"Hey Anna?" Mr. McGuire called from the living room.

"Yeah do you need me?" she asked.

"Yeah uh huh."

"Ok I'll be right there. Lizzie would you . . ." Mrs. McGuire asked, eluding that they wanted her in the living room.

"Yeah hold on," Lizzie called.

She looked at me.

"Exscuse me," she said, getting up.

"Uh huh."

I nodded.

She went into the living room, leaving her cup of tea on the table. I could hear her and her parents talking, about Pine and Matt. I was wondering who or what Pine was when Lizzie walked back in the kitchen.

"Where are your parents?" I asked when I saw her.

"Upstairs, packing. They have to go out of town for a few days," she replied.

"Oh. Why and what's Pine?"

"That's where they're going. Pine Rehab Facility; it's where Matt is."

"Oh," I said, surprised; "how long has he been there?"

"Oh about a year or so. You look tired."

"Yeah I am. God what a morning."

"Yeah I know."

"All I want to do is sleep."

"Me too," Lizzie said.

I checked the clock; "um it's 6 in the morning."

Lizzie looked at me and smiled.

"It's also Saturday."

I yawned.

"Scuse me," I apologized.

I stood up to go upstairs, leaving the ice on the table.

"I'll take care of the tea and get you some more ice," Lizzie said.

I looked at her; "Thanks . . .hun."

"Uh huh."


	5. Chapter 5

I was in Lizzie's room, lying under the covers of her bed when she walked in.

"Dishwasher's running," she informed me.

"Oh," was all I said.

I looked down at the bed; "sorry I'm just really tired…"

"It's ok there's enough room for both of us," she replied, walking across the room to get into bed.

"Both, of us?" I asked, looking at her as she climbed in the bed next to me.

"Yeah. You don't mind do you?" she asked.

"Um no I don't. It's nice to be around someone who doesn't hate me. For once."

"Yeah I know. Here's your ice," she said, putting it on my face.

"Thanks," I said.

"Uh huh."

We heard footsteps coming down the hall.

"Who? Oh, my parents," Lizzie said.

Her parents stood in the doorway with suitcases next to them.

"Knock knock," her dad called.

"Oh hi," Lizzie said.

"Hi Lizzie hi Kate," her mom said.

"Hi," I said.

"We're off to the airport we'll be gone for a few days or so. If you need anything just call you have both our numbers," her dad informed us.

"Mmk bye," Lizzie said.

"Bye," I said.

They left, rolling their suitcases down the hall behind them.

"Guess it's just us," Lizzie said, once they'd left.

"Yeah. Guess it is. God this place seems huge without all the people in it," I replied.

"Well we're here," Lizzie said.

"Yes, we are."

"So."

"Yeah?" I asked.

"How did it happen?"

"What?"

"You know."

"Oh. Well, my dad came home. Mom's at a hotel and Amy's at a friend's; you know they wouldn't have done anything, anyways, even if they'd been there."

"That's true. Did he? . . ." Lizzie wanted to know.

"No he didn't . . . rape me."

"Oh."

"Just hit me."

"Oh. I thought he was in Mexico," Lizzie said.

"Yeah, so did I," I said; "but apparently he's not."

I sighed.

"He said this wasn't the last time I'd see him."

"Jeez."

"Yeah. I know."

"When do you think he's coming back?"

"I dinno but I'm terrified."

"Of course you are hun."

"Your parents are so nice," I said.

"Yeah when you're not around. Remember that day we went to the mall with Ashley?" Lizzie asked, referring to our friend Ashley.

I nodded; "uh huh."

"That night, my mom found my cutting stuff, dumped it out on the floor in front of me and kicked me, then told me she'd leave me to bleed on the floor."

"Jeez. Like that scene from Thirteen."

"Yeah."

"And your dad was . . . where?"

"My dad was at Pine, again."

Lizzie sighed.

"Oh."

"Which is why I asked to put the stuff in your room."

"Oh."

"She asked me if I drank or was bi, telling me she didn't approve."

"But she was so nice to me," I said, surprised and confused.

"Yeah Kate I know. But she knows how it is over at your house and she doesn't want you to have to deal with the same thing here."

"Oh. Well that's . . . nice?" I said, unsure of how Lizzie would take it.

"Yeah but sometimes . . ."

"I know."

"We could just stay at Ashley's. I mean, if . . ."

"Yeah we could ask her when we see her tonight."

"Tonight. Wow that seems a long way away."


	6. Bathroom

It was 2 hours later 8 a.m. when I woke up. I felt anxious and wanted the cold relief of blood running down my arms. The only thing that would make all this stop. I climbed out of bed. Lizzie moaned and turned around. The ice fell from my face and onto Lizzie's body; she shivered a little.

"Sorry hun," I said.

"I'll be in the bathroom if you need me."

I bent down and kissed her, picking the ice up, noticing it had melted a bit. I climbed out of bed and across the room to where my bag was. I took a black film canister out of it and headed out of the room and down the hall to the bathroom. I opened the door, stepped inside and closed the door leaning against it to catch my breath. The film canister dropped from my hands onto the white tile floor popping open. The razor blade that was inside spilled onto the floor.

"Crap," I whispered.

I slid down the door to the floor and picked the razor blade up, moving to the side in case Lizzie decided she needed the bathroom for something. Tears threatened to spill from my eyes. I picked the razor up, knowing full well that cutting would only bring my problems to the surface. But I did it anyway. As I cut the blood spilled onto the tile floor, as did the tears. The ice was on the floor a few feet away from me. I faintly heard feet come down the hall. Someone knocked on the bathroom door. I lifted my head.

"Yeah?" I asked, wondering who it could be.

"It's Lizzie," she said.

"Oh. Did you need the bathroom for something?"

"No no I can use the other one. I just . . . wondered where you'd gone. But I had a feeling you'd be here. The sun's up by the way."

"Yeah I know. And I told you I'd be in the bathroom if you needed me."

"I was asleep."

"I know but thought I'd try anyway."

"It's ok."

"You're a pretty heavy sleeper," I commented.

"Yeah I am."

"Come in, I guess."

Lizzie opened the door. When she saw me her face formed into shock.

"Oh hon," she said.

"I, I'm sorry."

Lizzie closed the door and sat down next to me, taking me into her arms.

"It's not your fault. Baby what happened?" she asked, pulling me close.

"I it…it just got to me. Everything."

"Shhh."

She picked up the ice from the floor and put it on my head.

"Lizzie?" I said, looking up at her.

"Yeah?"

"About the other night."

"Hmm?"

"I'm sorry."

"It's ok. I'm gonna go get you some more ice and then get started on breakfast. You come down when you're ready to."

"Ok thanks."

"Uh huh be careful."

"I will."

She turned and walked out.

"Lizzie?" I asked.

She turned back around; "yeah?"

"What about the blood?"

"Blood?"

"On the floor."

"Oh that."

"Yeah that."

"Don't worry about that hun I'll take care of it later."

"Ok thanks so much."

"Uh huh."


	7. Breakfast

When I woke up it was several hours later. The smell of muffins drifted up from downstairs. I felt something cold on my head and realized lizzie must've gotten me some more ice. I looked down at my left arm and saw some dried blood. The razor blade was in my hand. I slowly got up; the razor fell out of my hand and the ice fell to the floor. I bent down to pick the ice up and put it on the sink. I stripped off my clothes and started the water for a bath. As the water was running I slid open the closet door that was in the bathroom trying to decide which of lizzies body wash I would use. She had lavender, vanilla, ocean, rose, coconut and mango splash, among others. I picked the lavender and poured it into the tub, making bubbles then put it on the sink. I took a bath, drained the water from the tub and got out, heading down the hall to Lizzie's room, where I picked a robe for myself. I then headed downstairs and into the kitchen. Lizzie was there, eating a waffle.

"Hey hun," she said when I came in.

"Hi."

"Muffins are in the oven."

"Mm I could smell them from upstairs."

"What do you want for breakfast? We got waffles, oatmeal, which is in the cabinets, and bagels, which are in the fridge."

"Um I don't really know…"

"Ok. How'd you sleep?"

"Ok I guess. God it's almost 11."

"I know but remember it's also Saturday."

"That's true."

I put the ice in the freezer then went over and sat next to lizzie.

"Mm you smell good," she told me.

"Thanks I used some of your body wash. Hope that's ok."

"Yeah that's fine."

"Ok. So do you by the way."

"Thanks. You want a massage after breakfast?"

"Mmhmm that would be great."

"You want some tea?"

"Ok."

"What kind? I have..."

"Actually I think I'll have some waffles."

"Ok. They're in the freezer. Ooh muffins are done scuse me."

I stood up, as did she. She hugged me.

"You ok sweet pea?" she asked me.

"You sound like Ashley."

She smiled.

"But really babe are you?"

"No and I haven't been for quite some time."

"You wanna talk?"

"idinno. First I gotta eat."

"Ok."

She went to the oven and took out the muffin tray while I took 2 waffles out of the box in the freezer.

"Cookie sheets are in the bottom cabinets," she told me.

"Ok," I said, bending down to retrieve them.

I set the waffles on one and slid it into the still warm oven.


	8. Visitor

It was 2 p.m. when I woke up, screaming.

"Kate what's wrong?" Lizzie asked, putting her hands on my shoulders.

I continued screaming.

"Kate it's me honey," Lizzie said, sounding like a mother; "it's Lizzie. It's ok. Breathe."

"Oh. God I am so sorry."

I slid on the couch so I was sitting next to her.

"It's ok. What happened?"

"He he was there. In the dream. It woke me up. It was terrifying."

"Shh shh I know it was."

She took my hands in hers.

"What exactly happened?"

She peered into my eyes with her blue ones.

"Well, in the dream, my father, he was . . . ."

"It's ok he's not here now."

"But he'll be back he said he would."

"Did he say when?"

"No. No. He didn't."

"Oh."

A knock came on the door the same time the doorbell rang.

"Yeah?" Lizzie asked.

"It's me," Ashley's voice called from outside.

"Ok hold on I'll be right there."

"Ok."

Lizzie dropped her hands and mine.

"I'll be right back," she said.

I merely nodded.


	9. Chapter 9

It was 6 p.m. 4 hours later and Lizzie and I were in the locker room of the ballet studio with our friend Ashley who was pinning her long blonde hair up in a bun. She had new cuts on her arms.

"New cuts?" I asked observantly.

"Yeah kind of had a bad night."

"Yeah me too."

"Yeah I could kinda tell."

She rose up on pointe. Her blue eyes peered at me through the mirror.

"You ok?" she asked me.

The one question I'd been dreading. I put my head against my knees. Ashley sucked her breath in.

"Ookk…..," she muttered; "Kate what's wrong?"

"I had a bad night. Is all."

"Yeah I know but there's more I can tell."

"Oh really?" I asked.

"Dude calm down I'm only trying to help."

"I know. I I'm sorry."

"It's ok. Your aura's like seriously damaged there babe. You wanna talk about it?"

"Um but we have class in a few minutes."

"It doesn't matter Kate. What matters is whether or not you're ok, which I can see for a fact you're not."

"Can we talk later?"

"Yeah of course."

"Thank you."

"Uh huh."

I switched legs.

"Hey did you hear about the party?" Ashley asked to change the subject.

I looked up; "what party?"

"The spin the bottle party at the loft downtown. You goin?"

"Um yeah I guess."

"When?" Lizzie asked.

"Tonight. You comin?"

"Uh huh."

"Time for class," I said.

We went into the classroom and lined up at the bar. The ballet teacher came into the room.

"Ladies," she said; "before we start I have an announcement."

We all turned and looked at her.

"We're going to be working for a hotline for people our age. Taking phone calls, talking to them and such."

"So we're going to be helping people?" Ashley asked, to clarify.

"That is correct." I sighed. Lizzie looked at me.

"Yeah?" she asked.

"I, nothing. There's a time and a place."

"Ok."


	10. Cassandra

It was later that night, 10. Ashley, Lizzie and I were walking downtown to the loft when we heard a female voice behind us.

"Girlfriend," it said.

Ashley whirled around.

"Huh?" she muttered.

"Hey girl what you doin here?" she asked.

"Same thing I been doin for the last few years."

"Oh. Come join us we're goin to the loft."

"Yeah I hear there's a party goin on. You know it's a never an official party unless I'm there."

Ashley laughed; "yes Cassandra I know. You still whorin around these here parts?"

The woman laughed; "who the fuk says that?"

"Um I do. These are my friends, Kate and Lizzie."

The young woman had now caught up to us. She was very pretty with dark hair and dark eyes.

"God you're hot," I said.

She smiled and held out her hand to shake it; "yeah and I'm also Cassandra. Good to meet you. Who might you be?"

"I'm Kate."

Cassandra turned to Lizzie; "so I'm guessing that would make you Lizzie."

"Uh huh. So you're a…."

"It's ok you can say it."

"Prostitute?" Lizzie asked, her eyes wide.

"Yeah."

"But why?"

"Hey man. It's the only way for me to make money. And, it's a living."


	11. Chapter 11

We continued downtown, finally stopping at a large brick building known as the loft. Ashley opened the door for us and led us up the stairs and inside. Music was coming from upstairs. The room at the end of the hall we entered had a bunch of people our age in it, including Claire and Miranda. They looked up when we entered the room.

"Claire?" I asked.

"Kate?" she repeated.

"What are you doing here?"

"Same thing you are love," Ashley answered.

She and Cassandra had already made room for themselves in the cirsle on the floor. Lizzie and I stood in the doorway, her arm around me.

"Hey what are yall doin all the way over there in the doorway? Come sit," Cassandra said, waving us over.

I looked at Lizzie.

"Well ok," she said.

We settled ourselves in the circle where an empty wine bottle was.

"Wine?" Miranda asked looking at Ashley.

"Oh cmon Miranda don't be so naieve," Claire told her.

"Isn't that, I mean aren't we…?"

"Yeah so what we're underage there are worse things in life," Claire continued.

"You drink?" Miranda asked her.

"Um yeah…some times. Occasionally."

"And your parents?"

"They don't know that I drink."

"And yours?" Miranda asked, turning to Cassandra.

"Don't have any," she answered, lighting a cigarette.

"And even if I did they wouldn't know."

She blew a smoke ring in mirandas face.

"Um but…are we…?" Miranda asked.

"Yeah that's right girl we're going to drink. You don't have to stay if you don't want to but you're going to be missing out on a hell of a lot of fun."

"Really it's nothing to get hung about darling," a gorgeous redhead said; "I'm Lily by the way. Ashley's friend."

She smiled at me.

"Hey I'm Kate."

"Nice meeting you."

"Uh huh."

"Now let's get started. Who wants to go first?" Cassandra asked.

"Well I think," Anna said; "that since Miranda is so reluctant she should be the one to go first."

"Ooo-oohh," we all said.

"No I really…" Miranda said.

"Do it," Claire said, looking straight at her.

"Ok," Miranda sighed, looking down at the floor and spinning the bottle. It pointed at Cassandra.

"I've never kissed a girl before," Miranda admitted.

"Oh god you are sooo sheltered honey," Claire said, blowing smoke at the ceiling.

"Bet you've never had your cherry popped either," Cassandra said.

Miranda looked at her; "cherry? You mean like the fruit?"

Cassandra laughed; "oh god no. as in…your virginity. You've never had any form of sexual activity………never been eaten out given a blow job hand job that kind of shit."

"Um well no."

"Oh god wow. You really have got to come to New York sometime."

"And you're a…?"

"Yeah that's right I'm a prostitute."

"But wouldn't that run the risk .."

"Of STDs? Yeah course it would."

Cassandra looked at Claire; "I love her. This one's a keeper."

Claire nodded; "uh huuuh."

"Alrite so kiss her already," Anna interjected.

Miranda looked down at the floor.

"What are you afraid of?" Kevin asked.

"Yeah girl on girl kissing is hot man," Jason said.

"Hell yes," Dave said.

Cassandra sighed; "fine. I'll do it."

She crawled over to Miranda, grabbed her face and kissed her, hard, then pulled away.

Miranda's eyes were wide as Cassandra spun the bottle.

"God," Miranda said.

"Yeah I know. I'm a damn good kisser. Good at that, and other…things."

She looked at Claire out of the corner of her eye and they both giggled.

"I hear that girl," Ashley said.

"Uh huh," Claire agreed, clinking wine bottles with Ashley.

Miranda looked at Ashley; "oh so you're also a…?"

"Prostitute? No hun I'm a stripper. I work around here with lily."

"But lily's so quiet."

"Yeah that's what they love though," Lily replied, smiling.

"Put on a show for us," Kevin said.

Ashley looked at them and smiled; "I will but not now. Later."

The bottle landed on Dave, who kissed Cassandra, then spun it, landing it on Jason.

"Uh uh no way man," Jason said.

"Alrite your spin," dave told him.

"Ok."

Dave spun it. It landed on Anna and they went at it.

Miranda looked at Cassandra; "oh so you and I can kiss but they can't?"

"Nothing wrong with a little homosexuality. Or bisexuality or whatever the hell you are. That's just the way it is around here."

"Um I'm straight thank you."

Claire looked at Miranda; "you sure about that sweetie?"

"Not according to the Kinsey scale you're not. And, none of us are. According to that."

Lizzie was holding me in her arms.

I looked up at her; "I am lovin this."

"I know me too babe," she said, kissing me.

Cassandra saw us from across the circle.

"Hey man no fair cheating."

Lizzie and I looked at her and smiled.

"Ok," we chorused.

"This wine is damn good," Claire said.

"Thank you. Chardonnay 1920. I found it in the back," Cassandra answered.

"Mmm I'm getting kind of tired."

"Yeah me tooo."

"Hey I thought yall wanted a show," Ashley said, standing up.

Cassandra looked up at her; "we do."

Miranda looked around; "hey where's the bathroom?"

"Downstairs to the left," Ashley answered.

"Ok."

She stood up and left to find the bathroom, Lily looking after her.

"Now we can finally start," Ashley said.

Lily stood up as well; "yeah but we don't have a stripper pole."

Cassandra stood up; "yeah but we do have…me. Now the real fun can begin."

Ashley and Lily started dancing.

"Got no music but it doesn't matter," Cassandra said.

"You're already partially stripped," Lily told her.

Cassandra laughed; "mmm I know."

"I hate to say anything bad…" Claire said, from her spot on the floor.

We looked at her.

"Yeah hun?" I asked.

"Miranda can be sort of…"

"Naieve. And wholesome," Anna finished.

"Yeah exactly."

Lily looked across the room, now in her black lace bra and pants, wearing the same lace up stiletto boots Ashley was.

"Um yes?" Ashley asked.

"Hang on I'll be right back."

"Ok."

Lily left the room.

After Ashley and Cassandra were done stripping and dancing, Ashley in her bra and lace lingerie shorts and Cassandra in her short ankle boots and dark black, tight jeans, everyone set to making out. Well everyone but Lizzie and I. Lily and Miranda had apparently left.


	12. Chapter 12

After the party, Ashley, Cassandra, Lily and I walked around downtown. Lizzie had gone home and we didn't know where the others were.

"You know, I didn't want to say anything in front of Lizzie but . . . ." Cassandra said.

"Maybe you could join us at the club one of these nights. You have a great body," Ashley said.

"Yeah, you really do Kate," Lily told me.

"Um thank you," I said.

"Uh huh."

"But won't Lizzie feel left out?"

"Oh don't worry about her," Cassandra told me.

"You know, you can be kind of mean sometimes."

"Watch your mouth girl."


	13. Chapter 13

**Monday**

It was now Monday and we were at school, sitting in the crowded auditorium. 'We' being Lizzie, Miranda and I. Everyone was talking amongst themselves, hungry, as it was lunchtime. The short round drama director Mr. Greenway stepped onto the stage. He had dark features. Everyone knew he was gay and had grown up in New York.

"Exscuse me can I have your attention please?" he asked.

The chatter hadn't stopped.

"Exscuse me," he said.

The chatter died down.

"Thank you. I have 2 announcements. First, we'll be doing 1 play. It's a new play written and directed by me, all about the '60's. Auditions are today. The list of who I want to see tomorrow will be posted tomorrow morning. For today's audition you need to sing something so I can hear your voice. It doesn't matter what it is. So after lunch come back here. If you don't get into this play it's ok because we'll need a lot of help from the art and music department or anyone who is an artist. It has a very large cast. "

A bunch of the students cheered.

"The next announcement which I'm sure a lot of you will be pleased about is that American Idol is coming here within the next few months."

More students cheered.

"Now if there aren't any questions then I'll see you after lunch. Have a good lunch everybody."

We walked out of the auditorium and into the long front hallway where people were coming and going every which way. Lizzie, Miranda and I walked through the front lobby, out the doors and down the steps.

"Wow this is so cool," Miranda said.

"I know I love the '60's," lLizzie said.

"Yeah me too. What's your favorite '60's movie?" I asked.

"Oh I don't know god there are so many to choose from," Miranda answered.

"There's a new one directed by Julie Taymor," Lizzie said.

"I know. Across The Universe. I really wanna see it," I said.

"Evan Rachel Woods' in it right?" Miranda asked.

"Yeah she's gorgeous," Lizzie commented.

"And so talented too. I hear she sings in the movie," I said.

"Oh wow," Miranda said.

"We should go," Lizzie said.

"Alrite when?" I asked.

"After ballet tonight," Miranda said.

"Alrite awsum. We know what we're doin tonight," lizzie said.

We giggled and continued across the lawn to the street which we crossed to get to the park.

"You think Claire will wanna go?" lizzie asked me.

"Idinno I'll ask her and then report back to you when I see you at ballet tonight," I answered.

"Ok."

"I've seen the trailers for it it looks awsum like nothing I've ever seen," Miranda said.

"Yeah it does. Featuring the music of the Beatles," Lizzie said.

"They were so….diverse," I said.

"I know."

"Speaking of…you know what yall are gonna sing for the auditions today?" Miranda asked.

"Um idinno…..maybe something by Sarah McLachlan," I said.

"Oh that really fits you Kate," Lizzie said.

"Thanks," I said.

"What are you singin?" I asked Lizzie.

"I still don't know. Miranda, you?"

"Um I haven't yet decided."

"Oh."

"Lizzie how's your brother?" I asked her.

Miranda turned to her; "why, what happened to your brother?"

"Well nothing happened to him Miranda but there was some trouble in rehab with him, again, so my parents had to go there for a few days. I haven't heard from them since they left."

"Oh."

"Yeah."


	14. Chapter 14

After lunch Lizzie, Miranda and I were crowded in the seats of the auditorium for auditions. I felt someone plop down next to me. I turned and realized who it was; Claire.

"Hey," I said.

"Hi Kate," she said.

"What's wrong?"

"Bad day man."

"Wanna talk?"

"Yeah can we talk somewhere…….else."

"Sure."

I turned to Lizzie.

"Exscuse us," I said.

She nodded; "sure."

Claire and I got up, moved a few rows back and sat down.

"What's goin on?" I asked her.

"Well…last night my mother threw one of her fabulous dinner parties, again."

"Oh."

"And by the middle of it my drunken father walked in yelling about what I don't know. They argued and everyone had to leave."

"Oy."

"Yeah and then this morning I ran into my ex boyfriend and we all know what he was like."

I nodded; "mm hmm."

"So that's that. I might not go to cheerleading today."

"Oh ok. Well Lizzie, Miranda and I are going to see that new '60's movie if you want to come."

"Idinno."

"Ok."

Claire's mother was a socialite from Georgia and her father a workaholic from somewhere else.

Miranda walked past us to go to the bathroom, leaving the auditorium. We went back to where we'd been sitting. Sitting on the other side of Lizzie was David. They were talking. While they talked I looked around. A lot of people had shown up including our friends Ashley, Cassandra and Lily and some people we didn't know. 5 minutes later we heard the door open and close and knew Miranda was back but she was sitting somewhere else behind us so I slid into the seat she'd been sitting in previously.

Mr. Greenway stepped onto the stage.

"Thank you all for showing up," he said: "we'll start our singing now. The first one up is Miss Ashley Jenkeins followed by Janis, Kate, Lily and Kerry."

Ashley stepped up onto the stage.

"Thank you," she said.

"Go girl," we heard Cassandra shout.

ashley smiled.

"This is a song my late mother used to sing to me and I've loved it ever since. It's by Sarah McLachlan."

The auditorium went quiet as Ashley cleared her throat and sang the first few notes of 'angel'.

"Wow she's really good," I said stunned.

"What a beautiful voice," Claire said.

"What a beautiful person," david said.

When Ashley was done she bowed for a minute and we all clapped.

"Miss Ashley Jenkeins everyone. Ashley, go ahead and have a seat dear," Mr. Greenway said.

Ashley sat down next to Claire.

"You have a really beautiful voice," she told her.

"Thanks. My mother was the one who taught me to sing. She died when I was 8. she was really sick. She taught me to play piano. I don't anymore. She was a beautiful person."

"Oh wow."

"Yeah I know. What are you singin?"

"Respect, by Aretha Franklin."

"Oh."

"Something I've been needing a lot of lately."

"Yeah I've been there. You goin to the movie later tonight?"

"Which one?"

"Across The Universe."

"Oh. I don't know. Kate already asked me. We'll see."

"Oh. You should come it'll be fun take your mind off things."

"I'll think about it."

"Ok."

"As are you," David said to Ashley.

"Hmm?" she asked him.

"A beautiful woman."

"Aww thank you."

"Yep. I'm David by the way."

"I know. I'm Ashley."

A tall young woman with long dark hair stepped onto the stage.

"Hey yall I'm Janis for those of you who don't me. And I'll be singing something by a woman by the same name of me, the late Janis Joplin."

"Oh this should be interesting," Claire said; "my mom used to listen to her records all the time."

Janis took a deep breath and sang the beginning to 'piece of my heart'.

"Wow what a voice," Claire said.

"And god what a body," Ashley said.

After Janis was done she bowed, her long hair sweeping in front of her face then walked off the stage.

"You're next girl," Ashley reminded me.

"I know."

"What are you singin?"

"Because of you."

"Kelly Clarkson right?"

I nodded; "yeah."

"Oh man."

"What?"

"That's just a really hard song for me to listen to."

"Oh ok."

I stood up.

"Next up is Kate," Mr. Greenway said.

I stepped up onstage.

"Thank you. Hi. This is something by Kelly Clarkson."

I opened my mouth and began the low first lines of the song. After a few minutes into it I saw tears roll down Ashley's face. By the time I was done she was full blown crying.

"Thank you," I said, then stepped off the stage and returned to my seat.

Claire was talking to Ashley.

"You wanna go outside?" she asked her.

Ashley nodded.

"Ok hun let's go."

She and Ashley walked out of the auditorium.

"Well that was a very, uh, moving performance Kate," Mr. Greenway told me.

"Thank you."

"You are quite welcome. Now next up is uh…'" he peered at the sheet set on the table in front of him.

"Well since Lily's left I guess next up is Kerry. Will Lily be back does anyone know?"

He looked around.

"No I don't think so man," Cassandra informed him.

"Ok thank you Cassandra."

"Yep."

"And what about Claire?"

"No I don't think she'll be back," I said.

"Hmm tsk tsk…ok well then next up is Kerry."

A young woman my height with long curly light brown pulled back into a ponytail stepped up onstage. We heard the door open.

"Hey man sorry I'm late," we heard someone say.

We all turned and saw a tall thin young woman with long white blonde hair and 'track marks' – heroin needle marks - come into the auditorium. Mr. Greenway turned to her.

"Out in the park were you?" he asked.

"Well you know least I'm here nothing to get hung about. Go on with…whatever it was. So sorry."

She plopped herself into an empty seat and stuck her feet up on the seat in front of her. Mr. greenlay and everyones attention was turned to Kerry.

"Sorry Kerry. Go ahead," Mr. Greenway said.

"Hey everyone I'm Kerry and I'll be singing something actually by the Beatles, one of their 'rockier' ones, quite literally. Helter skelter."

She started singing.

"Charles Manson wrote this all over the place," David said.

"Yeah no kidding," Miranda said.

The seat arrangement was David, Lizzie, Miranda and myself. Cassandra came and slid in next to me.

"Hey," she said.

"Hi," I returned.

"That girl's got track marks," Cassandra said.

"Yeah I know."

"You noticed too?" Lizzie asked.

"Yeah who wouldn't."

"Not so different from Lizzie n you cutting," David pointed out.

"Yeah but thing is man," Cassandra said, leaning towards him; "no one shares cutting razors. And it's not illegal."

"Oh. Point taken."

Lizzie sighed.

"I'm sorry hun," I said.

"Eh whatever. It happens."

After Kerry was done she stepped off the stage and returned to her seat.

"Alrite next up is Anna then Miranda, Cassandra, Sarah and Lizzie."

The girl who came in late stepped onstage.

"Hey yall I'm Anna Christine and I'll be singing Cyndi Lauper's true colors."

She sang stepped offstage then Miranda sang Anna Nalick's 'breathe' and stepped offstage. Cassandra stepped onstage.

"Hey," she said; "um, this is another song by the Beatles. And for those of you who know me and my line of work, shall we say, will know why I chose this song."

She started singing 'can't buy me love'.

"What does she do?" David asked.

"She's a prostitute," Miranda said.

"No I mean what does she do?"

"That's what she does that's her job title that's her line of work, she works, as a prostitute," Lizzie replied, annoyed.

"Oh ok."

Once Cassandra was done she stepped offstage and took her seat. A woman with rosy skin and wavy red hair stepped onstage.

"Hello everyone," she said dramatically; "I'm Sarah. Bernhardt. Yes, like the actress. And I'll be singing 'over the rainbow' from the classic movie Wizard Of Oz."

As Sarah sang she walked around the stage, acting out the song.

"Wow what a fabulous actress," I said.

"Yeah I know," David agreed.

When Sarah was done she bowed as we clapped then, like, the others before her stepped offstage.

"Now next and certainly certainly not least on the list is Lizzie. Then we're done for the day, as I know it's been a long day for everyone, myself included. The auditions will continue tomorrow, same time same place and the list will be posted Wednesday morning. Those of you who have auditioned today don't need to come tomorrow. Lizzie, go on up dear," Mr. Greenway said.

Lizzie walked up onto the stage.

"Hi," she said; "I'll be singing something by the late John Lennon; 'mother."


End file.
